Don't Yank My Chain (MMB Version)
As a lone car swerves down the highway we go inside to find Tyson driving, while Deafine holds a map in the passenger seat. The car's fuel gauge quickly reaches empty and while the duo stops at a gas station to fill up, Cream and Queen emerge from the bushes to steal their car. Not long after taking off, they are stopped by Duh, a state trooper. The brothers panic at the thought of being arrested, but they come up with a plan upon gazing at Tyson and Deafine's luggage. Duh walks up to the car as a state trooper and takes Tyson and Deafine's driver's licenses from Cream, who now wears one of Tyson's hard hats while Queen wears one of Deafine's hearing aids and one of her T-shirts. Duh glances into the backseat of the car to see both suitcases open with hard hats, hearing aids, and t-shirts strewn about the car. Tyson and Deafine come running up to the car, out of breath, and explain to Duh what happened. Duh looks at both groups and the licenses several times, trying to decide which group is the rightful owner of the car. The scene changes to Tyson and Deafine, badly beaten up by Duh, being locked up in jail due to Duh's stupidity and their protests going unheeded. Tyson sees the keys to the cell and tries to grab them unsuccessfully, only to find that the cell door is unlocked. The two try to run away, but they are pulled back into the room by a heavy ball, attached by a chain to Deafine's leg and Tyson's nub over his leg. Later, Duh discovers they're gone and sounds the alarm, as Tyson and Deafine flee the prison with Deafine carrying the heavy ball in his hands. They rest for a moment at the top of a hill, but Deafine sets down the ball towards the edge of a cliff. The ball rolls forwards, and both are dragged down a sharp, rocky cliff, where they are bruised and cut even further. The duo land at a tree stump where a sledgehammer and a spike sit. While Tyson holds the spike in his teeth above the chain, Deafine raises the sledgehammer above her head. She loses her balance, however, and stumbles back into a well, dragging Tyson and the ball along with her. Back at the top of the cliff, Duh tracks Tyson and Deafine using a bloodhound. The bloodhound gets their scent and takes off down the cliff, dragging Duh along behind him. Meanwhile, Luke approaches the well that Tyson and Deafine fell into, and begins turning the handle to raise the bucket. When he sees Tyson emerge from the well, he gets scared and runs away screaming, allowing the bucket to fall and sending Tyson plummeting back into the well. Elsewhere, the bloodhound finds a piece of Deafine's T-shirt that tore off on the sharp rocks. Duh blows his nose on the cloth and congratulates the dog. Tyson and Deafine finally make it out of the well and run away as they hear the bloodhound howling in the distance. Luke comes back to the well and calls out to whoever may be inside. He almost falls in, however, and clutches to the side of the well for dear life. The bloodhound approaches the well and looks in. Duh, not even looking into the well, drops and breaks the bucket on Luke' head. Luke begins falling and when he reaches the end of the rope, his body is pulled from his head, which remains in the bucket. Duh pulls the bucket back up to find Luke' head floating in a pool of blood. He then throws it back down the well in disgust. Tyson and Deafine continue running, until they come upon a rowboat docked in a river. They begin rowing away just as Duh approaches, shouting after them. Tyson finds a hacksaw in a toolbox on the boat, but as Deafine tries to cut the chain, she accidentally cuts the boat in half. The two almost drown from being pulled down by the ball, but they manage to pull themselves up on a log floating in the river. Tyson thinks all is well, until he looks over and sees they are headed for a sawmill. They attempt running away, but a bunched up group of logs blocks their path. Tyson tells Deafine to get in the water and leave the ball on the log so when the log goes up the ramp to the saw, the ball will be cut in half. Unfortunately, the ball falls in the water, dragging Deafine down and sending her straight into the headsaw where she silently flails as her head is sawed in half. Tyson, realizing he's next, spots the controls and dives at the off button with his head, managing to deactivate the saw. Tyson briefly mourns Deafine's death, but he flees again, hearing the bloodhound howling not far off. Things are incredibly difficult now, as Tyson must pull the ball as well as Deafine's body, without any hands to aid in the process. This leads to his nub being cut by the shackle around his ankle. He sees that he's next to a set of railroad tracks and upon hearing a train approaching, he gets an idea. He lays the ball and Deafine's body on one side of the tracks, while lying himself on the other side of the tracks, with the chains running over the middle. When the train comes, however, he gets dragged along by the train because the chain gets caught on a cowcatcher. Tyson gets dragged along the ground and the side of the train, eventually losing his tail from the extreme friction he faces. The train approaches a tunnel and Tyson screams at the top of his lungs just before he slams into the side of the tunnel, decapitaing him. Bling, a passenger in the train who was watching Handy from a window, turns around to face Boom, who screams as he sees Tyson's eyes over Bling's, acting as a pair of googly eyes. Up ahead, Tyson's car runs out of gas and stops on the railroad tracks, just as the gates come down. Cream and Queen shout at each other over the incident before realizing that the train is coming. The train hits the car, leaving a small trail of blood behind it. Back at the tunnel, the ball comes bouncing out along the tracks and bounces off a cliff. Duh stands below, still looking for the fugitives, when the ball lands on his head, smashing his skull. As the episode ends, the dog sniffs the undamaged ball. Trivia *This is the second time Cream was portrayed as a villain, the first was Life Skills 101: Bullying. This is the first time Queen is portrayed as a bully. *Duh congratulates the dog in clear English, even though he is unable to speak in clear English. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:MagicMasterBilly's Episodes